Fortunately Cursed Wings
by MyFluffleFix
Summary: Our Boy-Who-Lived has found himself in another predicament of the 'Only Harry' variety. Luckily for him he's going to meet one very grumpy ex-human Vampire Hunter who could probably help him out. Problem is, how is he supposed to communicate with him? Slash. Zero/Harry bc there isn't enough of it. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** Unsuprisingly, I own nothing.

 **AN:** Hi I'm new. This is my very first fic so reviews would be lovely. That sounded a bit like Baby's First Album. Anyways I don't have a lot of faith in my writing abilities so I'm here to learn. My spelling isn't half bad but my grammar is pretty terrible so feel free to criticize anything done wrong. Like most authors I'm messing with the canon plots and this is SLASH so *insert warning here*. HP is canon up to the last book but isn't epilogue compliant. I'll be honest here, I'm gonna mess with the VK canon mercilessly. Enjoy! :D

\\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/

 _'I've yet to see where the "fortunately" part comes into this curse…'_

Interestingly enough, these thoughts originated from a crate in the back of a moving truck. Said crate was large of to fit a person and contained a statue of a mourning angel in chains. The angel had wings that curled around it like shields and looked to be a small male wearing a flowing cloak that seemed a bit tattered. The males face was possibly beautiful but it was hard to tell as it was mostly hidden by his hands which had been raised as though hiding a deep grief. The form was stuck in a hopeless slouch with his elbows resting on spread knees and his heels leaned against the pedastal he sat upon. He was a stereotypical grey that was a tad darker than what was most common and seemed to carry an undertone of that spoke of shadows. The statue appeared to be in good condition which was surprising considering it had been found in the middle of a English farmer's field. It had shown up and was found covered completely in dirt and dust from the clouds kicked up by tractors that had been plowing. Once the statue had been cleaned, the farmer's wife had cleaned it off while showing it utmost reverence and respect (it was an angel after all), the farmer had kept it for a week before he felt as though it needed to be somewhere that had cheer. He sold it to a upper class private school in Japan that promised to take care of it in hopes that perhaps a place for lively young folk would chase away the depressing atmosphere that plagued it. It really wasn't their fault that they unknowingly sent off a sentient statue that was having, in his opinion, the worst luck of all time.

The already tired and betrayed angel didn't understand how being sold off to a school could possibly be in any way fortunate for him. _'I mean really? How could this be better?! I'm going from being gawked at and having to run home to being (maybe) gawked at and (definitely) not being able to do anything about it. And it's a high school and a high class high school which, based on my experience with one snobby blond ferret, means that I'm going to be dealing with a bunch of disrespectful_ _and_ _arrogant prats who probably deface statues to make their parents pay for it!'_ Resigned to his fate of being 'defaced' the angel mentally settled down and prepared to sleep the rest of the way there with hopefully no nightmares. _'At least my vaults were already locked down and I'd already raised the house wards. Nobody can get through my wards, at least that's one good thing that came out of being the most powerful wizard since Merlin. In any case, I'm stuck in here until we get to that prat-in-training school. '_ And with that last thought the statue drifted into a heavy slumber listening to the hum of the delivery truck and taking comfort in his gently swirling magic. There were no nightmares for now.

\\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/

End AN:

Please send any questions you have through a review or PM me. Also I feel like learning today so what is your favorite word? Please include its definition. I like 'testudinal' it means 'turtle-like'.

~Ta! -Fluffix


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I'm too young to own either franchise.

 **AN** : I didn't feel like bashing any pre-existing characters so I've made a new one.

Chapter 2

\\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/

Ophelia Ferdinand was furious. She hadn't been this enraged since that weasel Ginerva had sunk her claws into Ophelia's King. That's what he was to her. Ophelia's King, not Ginerva's. The moment she saw him she decided that Harry James Potter would be hers. _'Not anymore…'_ her mind whispered.

Ophelia Ferdinand was the only child of the pure-blooded the Lord and Lady Dean and Suzanne Ferdinand. The Ferdinand's were a very well-off family and reasonably recognized within pure-blood society. They were well known for having royalty in their bloodline and every generation was regaled with tales of Kingdoms and propriety and great royal balls. All these stories at some point started getting into a young and already spoiled Ophelia's head. "I am a princess and when I am older... I'll be a Queen!", a six year old Ophelia squealed in delight. Her father just nodded and agreed, he figured it was just something kids did. After all, what harm could come from allowing a girl her fantasies?

As it turns out, a lot of damage came from it when the young princess's fantasies became an obsession. A now 10 year old Ophelia had encountered a problem when she overheard a discussion involving marriage contracts between her father and Lord Malfoy.

"- settling terms with the Parkinson's about Draco's and their daughter's marriage."

She stopped outside the door. ' _That sounded like Lord Malfoy...'_ He and father spoke often.

"They are to be wed after they graduate are they not?"

 _'And that's father. Isn't Draco 10?'_

"That is correct."

"Draco is only 10 though...," her father said, unknowingly repeating Ophelia's thoughts. "Well, you Malfoys do plan ahead then. Finalizing marriage contracts before your heir is even in school? Truly you are a Slytherin."

"Indeed. I must be off, I am expected at the Ministry. "

"Good afternoon, Lucius. "

"Good afternoon, Dean. "

There was a set of steps heading in the direction of the Floo and roar of flames accompanied by the command, "Malfoy Manor!" The Malfoy head was gone.

Young Ophelia stood by the doorway in thought. She knew what a marriage contract was. They were a way of ensuring only worthy individuals married into their noble families. _'Who, '_ she wondered, _'is worthy enough to marry a princess? Who will be my prince? Who will make me a true Queen?'_ It was a year later that she found her perfect prince.

"Ferdinand, Ophelia!"

Ophelia picked her way through the crowd and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was dropped on her head and covered her eyes.

 _ **'Oh? What do we have here? Rather ambitious aren't you? Plenty of cunning too I see. You'd make a good Slytherin but that wouldn't help you much...'**_

 _'Get on with it! I don't have all day, I've got a prince to find.'_ ,she internally snarled.

 ** _'Right, you're a bit scary. I find myself fearing for that King of yours. This delusion you have prompts a rather massive need for knowledge.'_** The hat grumbled.

 _'It's not a delusion!'_

 ** _'For your goal you're going to need to be a -'_** **"RAVENCLAW"** ** _'good luck crazy child.'_**

Flushed and offended she strode towards the applauding table. She glared at her plate contemplating the old raggedy hat's words. _'What does it know?!'_ With a self righteous huff she straightened her clothes and presented herself with an air of elegance and prestige, (in her opinion at least). She refocused herself on the sorting and it was then her husband-to-be showed himself.

"Potter, Harry"

The hall became silent for all of three second before it was filled with whispers and murmuring. "Harry Potter", "-killing curse survivor..", "he defeated of You-Know-Who!"

A boy stepped up and Ophelia was certain this was her King. His hair was a black mess and his eyes were such a soulful green and _oh_ the power he gave off. Potter was going to be powerful when he grew up and Ophelia would be his Queen. She'd make sure of it. She must. For who could be more worthy then Harry Potter?

Her darling was sorted into Gryffindor which was only fitting. Gryffindors are noble and chivalrous, traits that were key in benevolent rulers. Every year her sweet prince would prove himself and never once did she doubt him. Not when the papers slandered him or the Slytherins mocked him and she tried to express her belief in Harry to any who would listen. It hurt when he strayed from her (ignoring that she never got close to him or even had a relationship with Harry in the first place) with girls like Cho Chang- _'that slut!'_ or Ginerva Weasel- _'probably trying to get into my prince's vaults, the gold digger'_ but she was _oh-so-very_ ** _pleased_** when he dumped the youngest Weasley (never mind that it was mutual). Then the war came and she had thought her Chosen One had died and it nearly killed her! _'I'd never doubted him before and I shouldn't have then!'_ Her love had defeated the Dark Lord against all odds and finally, finally they could be together. But he didn't look for her. Didn't acknowledge her. And as months passed and reconstruction began he still hadn't come to speak to her about their wedding. About their future. About them! One day she got up the courage to ask and he- he- he denied a relationship existed. He claimed he didn't even know her excepting her name! Her prince, her King! Harry James Potter broke her heart and crushed her dreams. Harry James Potter was going to pay for it.

The Unspeakables had sought out Ophelia during her fifth year. She had apparently had the ideal characteristics that was desired in an Unspeakable. She was smart, organized, experimental, cunning, ambitious, and had zero problems with keeping secrets. For one year they tested her and the next they assigned her to the department that would be her specialty. The Veil of Death Department, specifically Section 9 - VDO. Section 9 - VDO was dedicated to Objects the Veil had coughed up over the years. It was from this section that she selected her weapon of vengeance, she chose a set of wings.

The wings had been a relatively new addition to the department but had been forgotten in the rush to rebuild. The information collected consisted of a partial translation of 3 runes engraved on the left wing. 'Fortunately Cursed Wings' Ophelia had misread it in her anger. Forging a Unspeakable's Official Summons letter, she set her half-complete plan into motion. Her Once-King would understand true misery soon.

\\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/

Harry wasn't sure what he expected to happen after the war but being summoned by the Department of Mysteries wasn't it. Muttering to himself about just wanting to rest for once he stepped through the Floo of Grimmauld Place and into the Ministry. It wasn't crowded but Harry was glad for his large hooded outer cloak nonetheless. The cloak hid his face quite well and thankfully allowed him to avoid the mobs of reporters who'd been stalking him since his 'victory'. _'Victory,'_ he snorted. _'Too many died for me to call it a victory. '_ The summon requested to make his way to the Death Room as inconspicuously as possible. The request was strange but he reasoned Unspeakables valued their secrets above all else and honestly he didn't feel like offending them. He passed the many shelves of Prophecies and soon stood in front of the Veil. Lost in memories of his godfather's demise he hadn't been prepared for the Petrificus Totalis that took away his ability to move. Bewildered, he found himself looking into the honey colored eyes of Ophelia Ferdinand. _'Isn't that the girl who believed we were in a relationship even though we'd spoken to each other maybe twice? Damn. '_

"Hi Harry. Bet you thought you'd get away with breaking this princess's heart, didn't you?"

 _'… You're crazier than I had assumed. … Double Damn. '_

"Did you know I was an Unspeakable?"

 _'No. Damn! '_

"Probably not. However, as an Unspeakable I have access to a variety of dangerous and uncatalogued cursed objects. "

 _'Merlin, I can't have sane enemies can I? I'm running out of damns to give here! '_

"These wings are rather perfect for you. Not much is known about them. How about you be a good test subject and try them out?"

 _'You know what?! Bring it on! Let's see how long it takes for my friends to catch you.'_

As she approaches him he reads the runes on the left wing. Harry had, for a year or so, been mildly interested in runes. He had hoped they might help in the upcoming war, they hadn't.

 _'Fortunately Cursed Wings? What the hell does that mean?'_

Ophelia presses the 3 foot tall wings onto Harry's back and much to her awe and Harry's horror they fuse into his robe and grew until they are 6 feet tall. Slowly the wings exude a stone color that slowly spreads and forces Harry's body into a new position. A pedestal appears below him to sit on and once it's done rearranging him chains sprout and cover him. It hurts. Not like the Cruciatus but close. As the pain fades he is left feeling cold and heavy. Harry can no longer see beyond his hands but he hears Ophelia panicking.

"No! I didn't think this through! They'll find him and they'll know and I can't let that happen! IvegottodosomethingOhmerlinwhatcanIdo- Wait!"

 _'Wha?'_

"I'm going to push you into the Veil of Death, Potter. "

 _'No…'_

"You'll never be found and I'll never be caught, goodbye ex-love. "

And with that one Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Turned-Into-A-Statue was levitated into the Veil, proceeded to black out, and woke up in a field.

 _'Can I skip ahead to when this curse starts showing its fortunate side?'_

\\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/ \\_*-*_/

Remember to review. I really need it. Please~ T^T

Questions? Yes? Excellent, I'm doing something wrong. Feel free to ask about it.

Ta!


End file.
